


i see possibilities (maybe more than meets the eye)

by MsThing (Hieiandshino)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Thoughts, I don't even know anymore, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts, billy makes a mistake and pays the price, superhero talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/MsThing
Summary: Billy has questions, Dustin has answers. Kind of.(Unrevised work)





	i see possibilities (maybe more than meets the eye)

**Author's Note:**

> _Stranger Things_ does not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from "You've got possibilities", from the musical _It's a bird... It's a plane... It's Superman_
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.

Billy was never someone who could be called patient. Since he was a child, he always had this rage streak and his relationship with his father didn't help either. So, when he says he is ready to reach out the other side of the table and choke this fucking kid, he is _ready to reach out the other side of this fucking table and choke this fucking kid to death_.

Henderson, the little shit, looks smug as he drinks his milkshake, completely unafraid of Billy. It's all Max's fault. After she defied him in front of her loser friends, they stopped fearing his name. Maybe they never did, but Billy won't think like that.

This Henderson asshole, though, is in for a surprise.

Sure, it's no one's fault but his. Billy did ask him for help. Kind of. Well, not really.

Okay, he may have asked him something about King Steve. Something he liked. Something Billy didn't know.

Why? He doesn't really know

( _c'mon, Billy, don't lie. You know why you want to know about Steve, inside this head of yours. You say you're not a fag, but you stare at Steve's neck, where his hair curls and drops a_ _bead_ _of sweat or water after he works out or showers. He is kind and he is strong and he loves Max and these kids and you want him, you want him so much. You want to know if there is a chance. You want to know something to feed your obsession, make your wet dreams more realistic, you just want and it's so simple you hate yourself and whenever you think that you're a fag — but you're not — it's your father's voice you hear_ )

but it's too late to bail.

"Are you done?" Billy snarls, his hands closed in fists, his left leg jumping up and down, showing how nervous he is. Of being played. Of being lied to. Of everyone knowing. Of discovering something about Steve that gives him hope.

What a load of bullshit.

"Calm down!" The little shit says and his smile is so bright Billy wants to punch it. "I'm going to tell you! I'm just enjoying the moment."

He sounds so pleased and Billy is thankful someone is enjoying this.

( _ha!_ )

"Just. Spill." Billy grits out and the shitty kid just sighs.

"Fine! You know, this could be cool. You drinking a milkshake, me drinking a milkshake. Talking about Steve. Max. How to leave Lucas alone. How Max knocked you that time and it was amazing—"

Billy plants both of his hands on the table and the silence that settles on the diner is suffocating.

( _now everyone knows_ )

Henderson recoils a little but he's still not afraid. Never will be again.

This is why Billy doesn't show weakness.

( _and what this is, Billy my boy?_ )

After a moment, they have ignored again, even if with some reluctance. The waitress stops closer than necessary, eyes wide and worried that Billy will do something bad. She doesn't know what he is capable of. And that makes her afraid.

Billy finally feels a little better about all this.

"Okay." Steve's pet says. "Okay. Let's see..." He makes a face like he is thinking, such a stupid face that makes Billy want to deform it, and then smiles brightly again. "Steve likes cats. And dogs, probably. I don't really know because I only have a cat, but he loves her and likes to cuddle with her."

He starts rambling about this new cat and how cute she is as she chases her stupid fake mouse and Billy rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Steve likes Batman, too. He prefers Superman, but who prefers Superman over Batman? Must be the hair. Probably is the hair. Anyway, he is wrong. So wrong. And I think he likes Captain America more than Iron Man, which is understandable but c'mon, Iron Man is a genius and super rich and super popular with chicks, how can you not like him?"

And that is when Billy notices he asked the wrong person to know more about Steve.

He should have tried the ex.

.

Monday comes and Steve's hair looks flawless as usual. Billy approaches him as if he didn't want to talk to him and receives an unamused glance from King Steve himself.

"So, Superman, huh?" And smirks.

Steve stares at him as if Billy grew two heads.

.

" _Maybe,_ " Henderson says. "you should know a little more about what you're talking about."

" _Maybe,_ " Billy answers, ready to explode and destroy the kid. "you should have given me some better information".

Henderson doesn't even consider this. "Nah, you just don't know what you're talking about."

Yep. Billy should've tried Nancy Wheeler, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, let's write something beautiful, deep and thoughtful  
> Brain: What if Billy wanted to get into Steve's pants and asked Dustin some advice
> 
> I'm trying guys...


End file.
